Memories
by Sabertooths lil Kitten
Summary: (some mentions of neo an trinity) This story is based of one of my Role Play Characters named Luna Rose an takes place Durring the Animatrix durring the War with the machines.. (still a work in progress still give me some feed back please)
1. Forgotten Memories

The following are Pvt. Journel Entrys made by Luna Rose durring the first wave of the War against the Machines....  
  
The War It's begun... This all started about a year ago... I didn't realy think it could happen... But it has.... You can hear the bombs hit from here in the shelters... Why can't they just get along... That robot didn't do anything wrong.... But humans... Humans fear everything they do not understand an belive they are the strongest. Shows what they know huh? Even now.. As I sit here I listen o hate against even my kind... I'm not human.. But I'm not a machine either.... I'm only 13 what do I know huh? Now look at them.... Embeded in a war with the machines. A war which the enemy doesn't even realy want... All they want is peace... All I want is peace.... I still lay awake at night thinking of everything.. I wonder what will be left.. A robot in selfdefence killed its master... An for that everything must die? Its confusing even now.... But yet we wait... While everything else dies.... We wait... Its like waiting for your own turn... I'm having those Dreams again.. Of a man in black standing there watching me.. Theres 2 more forms but there not a clear their walking away but he's remaining.. Always.. his hands out to me... But I can never quite reach him.. Ah well... thats enough for today... Maybe more tomarrow.....  
  
End Transemission  
  
Joining the War Today the soliders came... They called for us to take up arms.. We watched the news a few days ago an learned the Machines had sent 2 enbasidors over, trying to make peace... Instead it was once more denied by the Human Counsil... War was breaking out again... God will it end? A childs crying near me.. She's hungry an her mothers tryin to feed her. But we are running low on supplies an the childs a finiky eater.. She's sick to... A man in a uniform came over to me an put a rifel in my hands, he asked me if i knew how to use it. I told him yes. My parents had once worked for the government an both taught me how to work all kinds of machinery, computers an weapons.... I showed the man what I could do.. Had I been old enough he said I would make a great weapons Tec. I don't care I don't want to fight but he makes me keep the weapon... A message was left on my computer today... Some hacker named Trinity tried to contact me I'm debating on weither or not to contact him/her... Ah well. He's back again, in my dreams. That man in black, he came closer, but then faded for I could touch him... Well... Time for bed... End Transemission  
  
The Plan The bombs were falling today........ The human counsel has come up with a so called plan to stop the machines by cutting out their main power source.... The Sun. But what about the rest of us....... This city is already in ruins... Not sure how many more are left alive But i've patrolled daily looking for others an more supplies... You can't see the sky any more.... not even at night.... the missels went over 2 days ago.... it looks so dark... so murky.... So sad an depressing..... Wouldn't think today was my 15th birthday.. Its raining... I came in from patrol my skin benith my fur felt like it was on fire... That's acid rain for ya.... I've kept in touch with Trinity... Found out its a woman. No surpise. Seems theres not gona be any let up soon. Humans are losing... Its rumored on the Hacker boards that the machines have a new secrete weapon... I hope this ends soon.. Looks like theres no room for peace any more... He came again in my dreams... That man in black.. Who is he? I told Trinity about him.. She didn;t respond though... Thoughtful... She changed the subject... Batteries are geting low here. Hardly any food or freash water... Well maybe my dreams will make sence tomarrow... End Transemission  
  
A new enemy born from the old  
Something came today..... I don' knwow hat it was.... but it wasn't normal... Couldn't have been a  
normal robot.. No way. We couldn't take it down no mater what we did we were forced to retreat. And now nearly 100 are dead. Just because of that one machine... We took it down for a few moments, an where we had hit it an the fleashw as down to the metal it read T100. The it got up...I think it broke the bones in my  
right arm.. They still hurt even though its now wraped...  
Those poor people.....They never stood a chance against it...None of us  
did... All we could do was run.  
God the plan the nations came up with to block out the sun hasn't worked.... Instead now theres no food an hardly any rain... Just thunders all the time... For a moment today I thought I saw a patch of blue... Mye  
eye's were playing tricks on me.  
Is this going to end? I lost contact with trinity today, the lines aren't working.. Hope she's  
ok... He was back again, the man in back... But something was diffrent... A code  
... He turned into a code an vanished..... That was weird...  
End Transemission  
  
Innocence Lost down the Rabbit Hole  
I failed....... I failed to protect them..... Those that were depending on me to keep them  
safe....  
God.....  
I got there to late..... The Machines had found them.. Women an Children........ Nearly 30 of them... Dead... or taken to be used as energy sourses....... God those poor beings.... No ones here now.. I'm all alone.. Theres still blood an hunks of fleash all over the place.. they must have  
torn them apart.....  
What now?  
What do I do?  
Trinity where are you? Is anyone out there? Someone help me... Please someone.... Anyone.......  
These dreams keep comming to me..  
Something so strange....  
A stranger in black..... Who is he? He came again an that question escaped my lips but this time I  
have a name...  
Neo.... I'm heading out today.. Something in the dream made me wonder. Perhaps he's  
finding me from somewhere... I can only hope that my hunch is right.. I  
hope he can help me. Now I have a name an once I can find an active terminal I plan to look for Trinity... maybe she will know... Maybe.. Just  
maybe.... This maybe my last transemission for a lil while...  
God Help us all...  
End Transemission 


	2. Traveling the lonesome road

Luna sighed as she made her way across the ruins of what was once a pristin city.. She paused her long, slender rabbit like ears twitching back as she heard the sound of movement... "God please tell me it hasn't found me.." She whispered a scilent prayer anmoved quickly to duckd own behind a large pile of concrete an steel. Lunas emerald green eyes glittering in the dull light of teh over cast day as she watched a small patrol of robots slowly move by they looked worse for ware but she took no chances.. It was geting late or leasts he guessed because it seemed darker she glanced up at the sky once the robots had passed an sighed to herself.... She had managed ot find a open line the otherday an get intouch with Trinity only once an for only a few minutes, but it had been enough to get the small map downloaded an placed on her small pocket pc. She flicked her ears back an forth slowly still uneasy then moved from around the pile of rubbel an headed on. She needed to find shelter from the night an from the machines.  
  
She traveled for maybe anouther hour her sensitive nose twitched as she cought the familar coppery smell of blood an the stench of death asulted her sences... She sighed an turned daring herself for amoment to gaze in that direction. She was not wrong in what she expected to see. The bodys of 2 men lay in several peices, the blood long since having begun to congel about the scattered remains. She shivered an slowly moved toward them an knelt collecting any weapons, food, water, an amo which they may have had on them. She was in luck one man had a fullw ater canteen... she wiped the lip off anslowly took a drink from it not drinking to much because never knew when she might need it. She looked around an satisfied she headed on.  
  
It would take her 2 hours before she would find a place suitable enough to stop an rest. She entered the ruins of what posibly could have been an old bank, an settled herself down in a well covered area of stone an steel. she made sure there would be a way out if needed her emerald eyes spoting a opening in the ceiling about 30ft up an she sighed settling down against the wall an lay her back pack down an took out her hand held an making an entry....  
  
Traveled all day long, no sighn of any real life .... Came cross 2 men.. They were slaughtered they must have put up one hell of a fight for the robots to not want them. Now have food an water for anouther few days thanks to their loss... Also came across a robot patrol. I'm just glad they were not any of the T models.... Well goingt o sleep now, hopefuly I wake up an this is all just a nightmare.... Hopefuly... End Transemission....  
  
She shivered closing down the computer an leaned back an took out a few small peices of dried frield rations an bit off a small peace slowly devouring it she stared out atthe darkness her eyes adjusted wellt o the comming darkness, an her ears twitched listening....  
  
After alil while she dozed off to sleep allowing her guard to drop for the night..... 


	3. The Dream

(I own nothing of the matrix, only thing I own is Luna )  
  
The dream started out like any other she was running, from what she did not know. She froze for amoment her ears twitching an she managed to pull out the small hand held computer an push in a few buttons, a name poped across it...  
  
Trinity: Next Corner... Then go into the building an up the stairs... 12th room on the right.  
  
She close dthe pc an kept running rounding the corner she saw something move.. It was massive am nothing but metal thats at least as well she could see. She froze for amoment but fear made her start moving once more she darted into the building found the stairs an made a dash up them, she didn;t make it all the way before the wolrd around her seemed to explode sending her hurling to the stairs... She looked up her ears twitched god they hurt so bad an the rining nearly making her deaf. She moved puting everything into action. her legs wer emor epowerful then many humans, an kicked off the floor leeping over a large hole which semeed to have just suddenly opened up. As she would reach the otherside it seemed to widden an what was once a small leep became a giant one... Her hand managed to catch teh sthone as she began to fall past an she let out a disgrunteled cry an made an attemtp to pull herself up. Her hands began to slip an as she looked up hoping to see someone to help her, he was there. His face alil cleaere to her yet still so blurry. He was clad in Black trench coat buttoned up the front she blinked an held out a pleading hand*  
  
"Just let go" He spoke his voice soft yet it rang loud in her ears..... "Neo. Please please help me!" Her voice echoed her ears loudly. "Just let go luna, trust me." He replied his voice was still just so soft. "i'm scared Neo please... Please......" Tears soaked the soft tanned fur on her cheeks an a gush of air made her ligth blue hair blwo about her head "Please!." That last sound she felt her grip give ay an she began to fall...  
  
It seemed like forever before she hit... She screamed only once, Then stoped... She wasn't dead but as she looked down her body form her feet up was slowly digitalizing. her eyes widdened as it got faster consuming her body to the waist now.. Then finaly up to her neck an over her head justa s her body hit the debree below.............................  
  
((sorry more comming soon please gimmie feed back! lol )) 


End file.
